dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (ドラゴンボール アドバンス アドベンチャー, Doragon Bōru Adobansu Adobenchā) is a GameBoy Advance video game released as early as November 18, 2004. Overview Advanced Adventure was developed by Dimps and published by Banpresto, which previously made the ''Dragon Ball Z'' arcade games and Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. The game contains 30 playable characters (counting all modes in the game altogether), which is unusually large for a game of this caliber. It contains five modes of play, and follows the story of Goku's first meeting with Bulma, to the grand finale against King Piccolo. It received an ESRB rating of Everyone 10+ because of some of the violence and language. Game Modes Story Mode The Story Mode follows Goku as he goes on the adventure of his lifetime. Most of the Dragon Ball story arcs are here; the only one noticeably missing is the Piccolo Junior storyline from the end of the series. There are many items to collect in the game, most of which are hidden. Items can include those that increase the player's health and/or ki, the Dragon Balls, or objects such as Master Roshi's sunglasses and Mercenary Tao's cyborg headgear. The player is only able to play as Goku at first. By clearing Goku's Story Mode once, the player is also able to play Story Mode with Krillin. However with Krillin, you will not get any cutscenes and story, just the levels. The Story Mode cannot be played with any other character. There are 3 main different levels: *Platform – Goku/Krillin goes around an area and beats the usual enemies. *Nimbus – Goku/Krillin fights the enemy in the air on the Flying Nimbus. *One-On-One – Where one character fights another character individually, like in the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Goku does not use his Power Pole in this mode, and thus his moves are different. One-On-One Mode A one-on-one fight between the player and the opponent, much like several of the boss battles in the game. This is a free battle where the player can decide which area and how long the fight will be. The player start off with Goku and Krillin, but whenever a one-on-one character in Story Mode is defeated, a personal item of theirs is obtained which unlocks them. Jackie Chun, Mercenary Tao, Grandpa Gohan, Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo and Cyborg Tao are also playable once unlocked. Apart from single battles, a Survival Mode can be unlocked by completing both Goku and Krillin's Story Mode. In this mode, the player is placed in a tournament and can select any of the characters that have been unlocked. Versus Mode The multiplayer mode of the game, where 2 players can compete against each other with most of the options available in One-on-One Mode. Extra Mode The Extra Mode unlocked after the player has completed Goku's Story Mode. In Extra Mode, all the levels in Story Mode are revisited (without the cutscenes). The player will have all of the levels available at the start, rather than having to go through them in order. There are two primary objectives to complete: #All of the red doors seen throughout the levels can now be opened, and a greater amount of items are placed in the stages. Minigames can be unlocked by finding all 54 items. #The Extra Mode Character List shows 28 characters that the player can use in Extra Mode, aside from Goku and Krillin. Each of them has a corresponding portrait hidden in one of the levels, that must be found to unlock the character for use. Both the third and fourth minigames must also be accessed before every single character can be unlocked. After that, it is recommended to play through Extra Mode as each character and learn all their moves. Mini Games Catch Korin In this mode, the player controls Goku and tries to catch Korin, who jumps around and creates illusions. Goku is the only playable character here, and the controls are different. Rock Crushing The playable character destroys Rocks and Boulders in an attempt to get a highscore. Goku is only playable character here. The character icons required to unlock King Piccolo and Jackie Chun in Extra mode are found here. Bosses on Parade The playable character faces all the bosses in succession with limited healing items. The mode ends with a fight against an enemy Goku. All playable characters are available for play in this mode. Only the boss fights in the platformer style are used, unless Goku is used, in which case the two Nimbus stage bosses are included. Small Fry Fight The playable character faces a mass of enemies and tries to beat them all within the timelimit and survive to get a highscore. All playable characters are available in this mode. Controls Contols of the game differ from the adventure mode to the battle mode: Story Mode *'D-pad' = Movement *'D-pad (double press)' = Run *'A-button' = Jump ( hold for some characters who can fly) *'D-pad UP + A-button' = Super Jump *'B-button' = Basic attack (press successively for combos) *'L-button' = Super Attack or Block (depending on character) *'R-button' = Special Energy Attack *'Hold R-button and press L-button' = Ultimate combination (only for certain characters) One-on-One Mode *'D-pad' = Movement *'D-pad (opposite direction of opponent)' = Block *'A-button' = Jump *'B-button' = Melee Attack *'R-button' = Special Ki attack *'R-button + L-button' = Ultimate Attack (only for Goku, Tien, Jackie Chun, and King Piccolo) *'D-pad DOWN + B-button' = Low Attack (Guard Break) Characters Playable characters A number of boss characters are also playable in this game (after a bit of routing around anyway). *Goku – The hero of Dragon Ball. *Bear Thief – A huge bear who likes to eat turtles. *Oolong – A shapeshifting pig who is part of the Dragon Ball Gang. *Yamcha – A desert bandit who later joins the gang. Unlocked by completing the game with Krillin. *Emperor Pilaf – A greedy emperor trying to take over the world. Appears in a small Pilaf Machine with extendable arms. *Shu – Pilaf's right hand man, although a little clumsy. Appears in a tall Pilaf Machine capable of heavy firepower. *Krillin – Goku's best friend and rival for a time. Unlocked by beating story mode once. *Giran – A dinosaur-like creature participating in the 21st Tournament. *Nam – An Indian fighter participating in the 21st Tournament. *Jackie Chun – Master Roshi's disguise while competing in tournaments *Major Metallitron – A huge Terminator-esque robot who is the 3rd Floor guardian of Muscle Tower. *Ninja Murasaki – A sergeant major ninja of the Red Ribbon Army. *Pirate Robot – A robot that was programmed by pirates to guard treasure. *General Blue – A psychic general of the Red Ribbon Army. *Mercenary Tao – A deadly assassin hired by the Red Ribbon Army. *Staff Officer Black – A man who is the second-in-command of the Red Ribbon Army. Appears in his Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. *Spike – A devil who works for Fortuneteller Baba. *Gohan – Goku's dead grandfather. *Chiaotzu – Tien's best friend, who has control over telekinesis and telepathy. *Tien – A young warrior that used to be evil, but turned good. *Tambourine – A minion of King Piccolo who Goku confronts. *Drum – Another minion of King Piccolo who Goku and Tien confront. *King Piccolo – A Demon King who wants to take over the world. *Cyborg Tao – The human-turned-cyborg Mercenary Tao Minor playable characters In addition to the boss characters, several minor enemies are also playable. *Boar Bandit – An anthropomorphic boar who likes to steal various items. Comes in two varieties: with a sword and with a gun. *Dog-Wolf – A dog/wolf who belongs to Emperor Pilaf. *Flying Camera – A robotic camera who shoots laser pellets at its enemies. *Pilaf Machine – A first generation of Pilaf Machine. *Red Ribbon Army Dog Soldier – An anthropomorphic dog that is one of the soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army. *Ukulele – A gargoyle/platypus-like spawn of King Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. Non-Playable Characters *Bulma – Appears in cutscenes and as an in-game character the background of the Underwater Cave. *Pterodactyl – Weak enemy that collides with the playable character, and sometimes drops bombs. *Turtle – Appears in cutscenes. *Puar – Assists the boss version of Yamcha by dropping bombs, but does not help the playable version of Yamcha. *Ox-King – Appears in cutscenes. *Mai – Appears in cutscenes, and as part of the combined Pilaf Machine boss. *World Tournament Announcer – Appears in cutscenes. *Snow – Appears in cutscenes. *General White – Appears in cutscenes. *Buyon – Immobile boss. *Upa – Appears in cutscenes *Korin – Appears in a minigame, and in cutscenes. *Hovercar – Soldier-piloted Red Ribbon flying machine, which is an enemy with low HP and that can drop bombs. *Fortuneteller Baba – Appears in cutscenes. *Combined Pilaf Machine – The fusion of the Pilaf machines and a boss. *Yajirobe – A chubby ronin who appears in later cutscenes. *Maraca – Spawn of Piccolo with a similar build to Tambourine. *Shenron – Appears in cutscenes. Levels #Goku's House #Oolong's Village #Wilderness #Pilaf's Castle #Island of Training #21st World Tournament #Muscle Tower #Underwater Cave #Land of Korin #Red Ribbon Army Base #Baba's Palace #City Street #22nd World Tournament #Above City #Yajirobe's Prairie #Chow Castle Treasures :1. Super Life Water :2. Super Life Water :3. Super Life Water :4. Flying Nimbus :5. Dark Nimbus :6. Dragon Radar :7. Super Technique Water :8. Super Technique Water :9. Super Technique Water :10. Goku's tail :11. Power Pole :12. Bunny costume :13. Super Strength Water :14. Super Strength Water :15. Super Strength Water :16. Ultra Divine Water :17. Roshi's sunglasses :18. PP Candy :19. One-Star Dragon Ball :20. Two-Star Dragon Ball :21. Three-Star Dragon Ball :22. Four-Star Dragon Ball :23. Five-Star Dragon Ball :24. Six-Star Dragon Ball :25. Seven-Star Dragon Ball :26. Pilaf's hat :27. General Blue's cap :28. Upa's feather :29. Micro Band :30. Sasanishiki :31. Ox-King's axe :32. Roshi's staff :33. Launch's machine gun :34. Korin's staff :35. Demon Fork :36. Yajirobe's katana :37. Jackie's wig :38. Grandpa Gohan's hat :39. Tao's grenade :40. Master Shen's hat :41. Electric Rice Cooker :42. Cyborg Tao's headgear :43. Panties :44. Carrot :45. 亀 Stone :46. Milk carton :47. Bansho Fan :48. Red Ribbon Army Symbol :49. Diamond :50. Gold bullion :51. Crystal Ball :52. Demon egg :53. Puar :54. Ghost Usher Reception The game received mixed reviews, some positive some negative. Critics say that all the modes made it a much better game than if there was just 1 or 2 modes. The One-On-One mode was criticized for being too straightforward, but was also praised for the whole concept in the first place. The minigames were described as cute, but all in all, it was the number of locations from the show, number of playable characters, and number of items from the show that really surprised people. The Story Mode was a little bit criticized for telling little of the actual story, but the gameplay (and the new Extra Mode) was praised a lot in its place. Trivia *The Pterodactyl enemy can be played with cheat devices such as action replay, however, it is extremely glitchy and unfinished, possessing no real attack. *Using cheat devices, it is possible to play the other characters in Nimbus mode and the Rock Crushing minigame. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Bear Thief is playable Category:Video games where Oolong is playable Category:Video games where Nam is playable Category:Video games where Giran is playable Category:Video games where Major Metallitron is playable Category:Video games where Ninja Murasaki is playable Category:Video games where Pirate Robot is playable Category:Video games where General Blue is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video games where Staff Officer Black is playable Category:Video games where Spike the Devil Man is playable Category:Video games where Grandpa Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Pilaf is playable Category:Video games where Pilaf Machine is playable Category:Video games where Shu is playable Category:Video games where Tambourine is playable Category:Video games where Drum is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable